


We Must Let Go to Know What’s Right

by NeelyO



Series: Give in to Love [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Episode: s04e07 The Barbecue, F/F, Fluff, French Toast, Mutual Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Pizza, There Are Kittens, Veterinary Clinic, calm your tits—the kittens are fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: It's the evening of the barbecue. Alexis knocks on Rachel's motel room door. “It’s been a day. And to be up front, I’m locked out of my room. Want to have a drink with me?”
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Rachel
Series: Give in to Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969291
Comments: 37
Kudos: 32
Collections: Elevate! A Schitt's Creek Femslash Exchange





	We Must Let Go to Know What’s Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



> Thank you to Januarium for this fantastic prompt: Alexis/Rachel - Alexis and Rachel sublimate their sad barbecue day feelings by hooking up and actually... suddenly it's less about them being sad together and more about them just being together. 
> 
> My gratitude and love to popfly for being such a supportive and helpful beta. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my friends who were cheerleaders along the way. You know who you are.
> 
> [I am so honored by the beautiful artwork by nervouscupcakeinspace that was inspired by this fic. Please be sure to take a look.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Elevate_Femslash/works/26442601)

“Ughhhhhh,” Alexis groaned, dragging out the syllables with each stomp of her foot. She had already knocked on the door between their rooms while calling David’s name too many times to count. Her parents had lost interest and had started going about their evening routine. And David was just not _answering_. 

Her pajamas and her bed and her skincare were all in there. Her _phone_ was in there. She looked around helplessly, suddenly just so _tired_ after this day. This long day that had started with hope when she’d gotten the text from Ted, gotten interesting when she met that cute Rachel in the motel lobby, gotten super sad when she went to talk with Ted and found out she’d been _completely_ wrong about the text, gotten flirty by the soda machine with Rachel even though they were both glum, and then gotten totally weird at the family barbecue when it turned out Rachel was sad because Patrick was her fiancé. Or used to be her fiancé? 

Either way, Alexis had been _through it_ and wanted to look at her phone and then sleep. She felt so bad for David, too. She hoped he and Patrick would mend things quickly or she might never have the room to herself again.

Alexis looked around helplessly, stomped one more time, and then did a full body shake. She was NOT staying in this room with her parents, that was for sure. And she couldn’t call Twyla since she _didn’t have her phone._ She looked around the room, spied her Dad’s bottle of Maker’s. “Humph,” she declared to the empty room (she didn’t even want to think about the fact that both her parents were in the tiny bathroom together right now), grabbed the bottle, and exited with a flounce.

Once outside, Alexis breathed in the cool night air and stepped down the walkway to Room 9. She really had nowhere else to go, but she was also wondering how Rachel was doing. If Alexis’ day had been bad and made her tired, she had a feeling that Rachel’s day was a million times worse.

She knocked quietly and got no answer. She knocked with a bit more strength, calling quietly, “Rachel? It’s Alexis. You awake?” After a beat the door opened and Rachel’s head peeked out. She looked tired, but surprisingly clear-eyed. Alexis had expected a red-faced mess, maybe? But it _had_ been a few hours since everything went down. 

Alexis held up the bottle of whiskey and smiled. “It’s been a day. And to be up front, I’m locked out of my room. Want to have a drink with me?”

It only took a moment for a smile to spread over Rachel’s face and for her to open the door wide enough to let Alexis in. 

Maybe Alexis wasn’t as tired as she initially thought. Once she and Rachel started drinking and talking and crying (just a bit), and then actually laughing some, the energy between them invigorated her. 

After several drinks Alexis moved from the desk chair over to the bed and plopped down with a bounce. Alexis scooted closer to Rachel, wiggling the bottle as she did. “There’s only a little more left. We might as well finish it off, don’t you think?” 

Alexis always paced herself to hold her liquor, and tonight was no exception. While things were a bit fuzzy around the edges, she had no trouble feeling the electricity that had been building over the last couple of hours. She leaned in toward Rachel’s glass with a cock of her eyebrow.

Rachel pulled her glass away, but not her body. In fact, she was leaning in toward Alexis with a look that was very clear. Here came the kiss that Alexis had been pondering ever since she had grabbed Rachel’s hand that afternoon to take her along to the barbecue. 

Rachel’s lips were as soft as they looked—she obviously used a nice lip balm, and Alexis made a note to ask her about it later—as they brushed up against Alexis’. Her breath was laced with the smoky oatmeal of the whiskey they’d been drinking, and Alexis’ lips parted easily at the slight pressure from Rachel. Without a thought, Alexis’ hand reached up to tangle in Rachel’s thick, red hair, and it was soft as well. _Her grooming product game is on point,_ Alexis thought, and reflexively gave a little tug, causing Rachel to gasp in what sounded like delight.

Alexis knew _she_ was delighted anyway, and pulled back just far enough to ask, “Is this okay?” to which Rachel breathily responded, “Yes, oh for sure yes,” before diving back into Alexis’ mouth as if she hadn’t kissed anyone in months. Which, maybe she hadn’t? If she had thought she and Patrick were only on a break and going to get back together? 

Anyway, no matter—Rachel was kissing _now_ , and so was Alexis, and it was soft and sweet and delicious and nothing like kissing Ted. Which was a good thing—kissing Ted was no longer an option and Alexis needed to remember that and maybe not think about it while she was kissing someone as pretty as Rachel. Kissing Rachel was actually really perfect right now.

Rachel had put down her glass at some point and slid both of her hands slowly up Alexis’ arms, stopping briefly at her shoulders before gliding up to her neck and gently into her hair. Mm, that felt nice, Rachel’s fingers brushing over skin and scalp all while her teeth nipped lightly at Alexis’ bottom lip. Alexis leaned her head back without much thought, and Rachel took the opportunity to begin using her mouth for an exploration of Alexis’ cheeks, chin, neck, and shoulders. Alexis shivered at the gentle pressure along her collarbone, just below the neckline of her dress. 

“Babe,” Alexis said quietly. Rachel removed her lips from Alexis’ skin with a pop, smiling at the sound and licking the area for good measure. Her deep brown eyes locked on Alexis—they were surprisingly clear considering the amount of whiskey they had shared. Alexis cleared her throat, “Babe, um, this feels really good and I want to be sure that we…” 

Rachel sat up so she could face Alexis directly. “Alexis, we’ve both had quite the day, wouldn’t you say? And we’ve both had a lovely amount of whiskey.” Alexis nodded her head in agreement, twisting her hair as she waited for whatever was next. “I’d like us to take off _your_ clothes, and _my_ clothes, and see if we can’t make each other feel a bit better. What do you say?”

Alexis’ eyes widened first in surprise, then with glee. She squealed just a bit and let go of her hair long enough to clap her hands together and smile. “Ooh yes, that plan sounds perfect, actually, very good! Clothes off and feeling better. Let’s do it.”

Rachel laughed and reached for Alexis’ neck, pulling her in with a bit more force than she’d been using before. Alexis allowed herself to be moved, positioned exactly where Rachel wanted her for the next kiss. She was used to being in charge in situations like these, but found that she was very onboard with Little Miss Rachel leading the way. She relaxed and put this day completely behind her.

From there their kisses grew more heated, as did their skin. With each moment that passed another item of clothing was gone, until they both were completely naked, lying next to each other, eyes locked and gasping for breath. 

Rachel shook out her hair, mesmerizing Alexis with the sway of it. “I’m ready for more, if you are,” she said solidly, confidently. Alexis was already wet and Rachel’s steady gaze and delicate hands grasping her firmly were getting her ready for much, _much_ more. 

Alexis caught her breath just enough to say, “I am so ready,” and then Rachel was on her, holding her down while she straddled Alexis with a grin. She made her way down Alexis’ body with an economy of movement. While her skin was soft, her muscles were not, and she held herself over Alexis without a sign of weakness. Alexis tilted her head back with a groan when Rachel reached her stomach, kissing and licking every inch of skin she could find. She looked back quickly, though, since watching Rachel touch her through the veil of hair was almost as hot as the touch itself.

With a grin, Rachel moved down the bed and applied light pressure to Alexis’ legs, spreading them gently so that her arousal was very evident. Rachel traced her fingers boldly around Alexis’ labia, and even with the firm pressure Alexis pushed her hips up, hoping for even more. They’d been kissing for so long, and she was so wet! Rachel leaned over to kiss Alexis’ stomach and with every gasp or moan from Alexis, Rachel doubled-down with more kisses and nips as her fingers began to increase in pressure and speed. 

It didn’t take very long for Rachel to find the exact right spot that caused Alexis’ breathing to become _very_ audible. Alexis’ hips bucked and Rachel used her free hand to hold one hip in place. Rachel used her thumb to add a tender circle to the firm grip of her fingers. That was going to be too much—the soft circle on her hip, the firm circles sliding all around her clit—and Alexis could feel the sweet tension building and building until she clenched the sheets and came with a high cry, shuddering and bucking where Rachel had released her grip on her hip. 

Alexis fluttered her eyes open as Rachel snaked her way up Alexis’ body with a pleased look on her face. Alexis smiled dreamily as she reached out for that glorious hair. “Yum, Rachel. I am definitely feeling better!” Rachel shifted from pleased to laughing, and Alexis took that chance to wrap her arms around as much of Rachel as she could reach, turning them until they were side by side, facing each other.

Alexis used her foot to stroke up Rachel’s calf, looking at the other woman slyly as she pressed her right leg in between Rachel’s legs. She moved forward intently, not wanting to lose the momentum from her own orgasm. She could feel Rachel’s wetness on her thigh; she could see what the pressure was doing to Rachel by the flush that was now covering her entire chest. 

With Alexis’ left hand moving up Rachel’s neck to grab a handful of hair, she used her right hand to hold Rachel’s hips in place as her leg moved back and forth, encouraging Rachel to ride her thigh. There was enough space between their chests for Alexis to lean in and take Rachel’s right nipple into her mouth. Rachel was so close already, Alexis could tell, and she wanted to be sure to make her feel as good as Alexis had felt. 

Alexis moved her attention to the left nipple, and was actually feeling really good from the friction she was giving herself while rutting up against Rachel’s clit. Rachel took that moment to take control and push Alexis’ leg away. “Is something wrong?” Alexis asked breathily, barely getting the question out before Rachel was grabbing her hand and pulling it into the gorgeous wetness between her legs.

“You have the most beautiful, long fingers I’ve ever seen, Alexis. I need you inside of me when I come,” Rachel said while looking Alexis directly in the eyes.

“Ooh, yes, that sounds perfect,” gasped Alexis as Rachel guided her hand and placed her exactly where she wanted her. Rachel closed her eyes with a groan and began to immediately ride Alexis’ fingers, making sure that Alexis’ thumb was rubbing directly on her clit. Before Alexis could even get her mouth back on Rachel’s bouncing breast, Rachel was coming with a cry that rivaled Alexis’ from a few minutes before.

Alexis stilled her hand as Rachel began to reach over to pull her out. Alexis threw her right leg over Rachel’s body and pulled her in close, wiping her hand stealthily on the sheets before wrapping her up in a squeeze. Rachel heaved a combination of a sigh and a laugh as her breathing began to even out. “Whew, yes, Alexis—I’m also feeling better,” Rachel said, nestling into the hug Alexis was offering.

~~~~~

With her own bed so close by, Alexis wouldn’t normally have spent the night. But Rachel’s skin was really silky, and she did have a Queen bed rather than Alexis’ sad little single. And she figured David wasn’t planning to unlock the door or let her near her phone till the morning. So after she and Rachel both very responsibly took aspirin and drank big glasses of water, they settled down together in Rachel’s bed, facing each other on their pillows.

“Thanks, Alexis, for taking my mind off things tonight,” Rachel murmured, looking at Alexis and tucking some stray blonde strands behind her ear. “I had fun, and that wasn’t something I was anticipating after finding out my former best friend and fiancé was both queer and in love with someone else.”

Alexis startled at the “in love with” part of Rachel’s statement, but tucked it away to think about later. _Oh, that sweet button is in love with David_. Instead she focused on the first part of what Rachel had said.

“For sure, Rach, me too—it was totally fun, and I appreciate being able to crash with you.” She reached over to run a finger down Rachel’s cheek. “You’re taking off in the morning?” 

Rachel tugged Alexis’ hand and gave her fingers a quick kiss. “Yeah, probably pretty early. It’s a six-hour drive, and I should really get back home.”

Alexis yawned, smiled, and snuggled down under the blanket. Why did this bed feel so much more comfortable than hers? She needed to talk to Stevie about testing out all the single mattresses to find the best one at the motel and swap it for hers.

Alexis blinked her eyes slowly at her new friend. Were they friends? “‘Night, Rachel.”

“‘Night, Alexis,” came the sleepy reply.

~~~~~

When the daylight woke Alexis up the next morning she was alone in the room, and she had spread herself out over the entire mattress. She sat up, looking quickly around, and could see that Rachel had already left. No duffel bag, no purse—but there was a note on the bedside table. 

_Thanks for everything. Here’s my number, if you ever get your phone back._ _\-- R_

Alexis smiled to herself, her body feeling sore in all the right places, and better rested than she had been in awhile. She threw on last night’s clothes and prepared to do battle to get into her room, no matter how depressed her brother was. Remembering what Rachel had said last night, Alexis knew everything would ultimately be okay between the two guys. Rather than tossing the note, as she had often done in the past with a random hook-up, she held onto it firmly and headed to Room 7. 

It was early evening when the first text from Rachel came through: _Hey there, got your text earlier. Just wanted to let you know I made it back home okay. Thanks again for last night._

Alexis’ heart skipped a beat when she read the text. She put down her magazine and looked at those two short sentences. So was this something? Something other than just a hook-up? Hard to know, really. But there was time to figure it out. 

_Hey yourself, glad you made it home._ Alexis swept her hair over her shoulder and pursed her lips for a selfie that she sent along with the message.

Her phone chimed after only a moment with a selfie from Rachel, showing her unpacking her duffel. Two small cats were perched on top of the half-empty bag. 

_The kittens are helping me unpack. I got Beaker and his brother, Bunsen, two months ago. Patrick is allergic, so they were one of my attempts to start getting over him._

Alexis had seen so many cats while working at Ted’s office, and they were all...fine. One of Rachel’s kittens had orange stripes, while the other was a shimmery grey. They both looked very cuddly. Alexis’ heart melted a little. She was actually being honest when she typed back: _Oh, they’re super cute._

Before she could stop herself, she sent another message: _Maybe last night was also an attempt to get over him? Hope it helped. 🙂_

Alexis was going for breezy, but her heart pounded, waiting to see what Rachel would text back. The phone chimed almost immediately.

_No doubt about it. 😘_

Alexis smiled, feeling more lighthearted than she had in weeks. _Huh,_ she thought, _okay then._

~~~~~

Alexis fell into a nice little rhythm with Rachel, texting hello in the morning before settling in to some work, checking in at lunch, sending funny memes they each found on social media at other random times throughout the day. Rachel’s work in the pharmacy left her less free time, but she always checked in on her breaks, even if it was just a picture of her afternoon coffee cup with the spelling-of-the-day of her name ( _Raaychle—is that really an alternate spelling of Rachel?_ ).

Alexis found herself smiling more, and paying more attention to science articles in the business blogs she subscribed to. She wanted to have some things of substance to say during their longer exchanges that happened in the evenings. Especially once David made up with Patrick ( _finally!_ ) and she had the room to herself again, she didn’t have to worry about schooling her face or keeping her exclamations to herself.

One Monday morning, Alexis stopped by the Café for her smoothie and loitered at the counter. It was the breakfast rush and she knew she shouldn’t bother Twyla, but the weekend had been particularly filled with Rachel—they had texted almost non-stop, with Rachel liveblogging her softball team’s attempt to win their little local championship or whatever, and Alexis sending selfie after selfie of different outfits as she tried unsuccessfully to clean out her closet just a little bit. 

And last night, when normally they wouldn’t talk or text because Rachel always had an early shift on Mondays, Rachel had actually FaceTimed her! Luckily David was with Patrick, she had the room to herself, and she had just washed off her mask, so other than her hair being up in a messy ponytail, she felt okay answering. 

“Hey, babe, what a surprise!” Alexis said as she answered, smiling happily. But Rachel’s face was red and blotchy and it actually looked like she’d been crying. “Rachel, wait, what’s going on? We were literally texting like two hours ago, and everything was fine,” she said quickly.

“Hi Alexis, sorry to bother you, I, um, just needed to talk to someone. I mean, I needed to talk to you. Beaker was acting funny and I took him to the emergency vet and they have to keep him overnight and I’m really scared.” Rachel got all of that out in a rush and took a deep breath. “Sorry. Sorry. I know it’s late.”

“Hey, no need to apologize, I bet both you and Bunsen could use some distraction. I’m here, let’s talk,” Alexis said in her most reassuring tone. If she could talk her mother out of the house and to the Daytime Emmy Awards when she wasn’t favored to win, she could certainly help Rachel through this frightening time.

They stayed on FaceTime for almost an hour, till Rachel was able to laugh a little at some of Alexis’ stories. Alexis extracted the promise of an update the next day whenever there was news about Beaker.

Alexis’ thoughts about last night were interrupted when Twyla called out cheerily, “Hey, Alexis, you’re hanging around longer than usual. I should be able to take a break soon, if you want to chat.” How her friend was able to fill two cups of coffee and put orders up for George at the same time she talked to her was really impressive.

“That would be great, Twy, I’ll just wait here,” Alexis answered distractedly. 

Once the rush was mostly done, Twy took off her apron and beckoned Alexis back to the corner booth they used whenever Twyla got a break. She was carrying a plate of bacon and a fruit salad along with two forks. “Morning snacks!” she indicated as they got settled. 

“You sure look like you have something on your mind, Alexis. I’m all yours—what’s up?” asked Twyla sweetly.

Alexis fiddled with her phone, putting it down and picking it up over and over again until Twyla grabbed her hands, held them still, and then handed her a piece of bacon. “Spill it, girl,” she said gently.

Alexis took a bite of bacon, hummed at the greasy goodness, and began talking, safe in the knowledge that Twyla knew her well and wouldn’t judge. 

“Well, you know how I’ve been sad about Ted? But how he’s dating Heather and they’re super happy, so I’m super happy for him? But then I’ve still been feeling sad for myself?”

Twyla never stopped smiling as she handed Alexis another piece of bacon and a fork for the fruit. “Yes, I do know. This has been hard for you.”

“Right, yes. It has been. Well, remember a few weeks ago when David and Patrick had their break because Patrick’s ex-fiancée came to town? I had a bad day that day where I’d gotten my hopes up about Ted again and then really realized it was over, and then of course Rachel was having a really bad day, too, finding out about Patrick and that _her_ relationship was really over. And well, David wouldn’t let me in our room that night, which I totally get even though it was a pain and my phone was in there. So, I actually took Mom and Dad’s whiskey and went to Rachel’s room, figuring we could drink together because the day had been so bad. And we did. Drink together.” Alexis stopped speaking then, a little smile playing on her lips.

“Alexis, is that _all_ you did together?” asked Twyla knowingly. “Your smile says there might be more.”

Alexis picked all her hair up and twisted it over one shoulder and then shook her head, fluttering her eyelashes a bit.

“Mm, we did more, and both felt much better afterwards, thank you very much,” she laughed. “And since then we’ve been texting a little...well, actually we’ve been texting a lot and I thought it was just going to be a one-night thing and we haven’t had sex again obviously, not even phone sex, but it is feeling like more than just a ‘make a miserable night better’ sort of thing. Like, we talk about the news and our jobs and now her little cat, Beaker, had to go to the emergency vet and I’m really worried about him and I don’t even care about cats that much?” Alexis stopped again, chewing her lip.

Twyla looked at Alexis appraisingly, poking another piece of bacon her way. Alexis grabbed it and waited for Twyla to say something. Anything. 

And then she did. “I am so happy for you, Alexis. Caring about the critters that the people you care about care about is a healthy thing, a good thing. I can see the happiness shining in your eyes, alongside the worry about Beaker. I have a good feeling about this.” 

“Ugh, Twy,” Alexis shook her shoulders and bounced on her seat, “I don’t know, isn’t it too soon after Ted, and she lives so far away, and she’s also really smart.”

Twyla stood up and put her apron back on. “I have to get back to work. Finish up that fruit and try not to build up too many reasons for things not to work, ok? Why not just see where the road leads?” She gave a small wave as she walked back over to the counter.

Alexis sighed and dug into the fruit. She had only taken a few bites when her phone buzzed, making her jump. She flipped it over quickly and saw the text from Rachel. She swiped it open as fast as she could.

 _All is well, Beaker is home with me. Bunsen is ecstatic._

Included was a picture of both cats curled up together on the couch. Another text came through right away.

_Thanks for being there for me last night. 💜_

Alexis sighed with relief and texted back.

_So glad the little kitty is home and doing well. You must be so tired—take care today. 😻_

~~~~~

Beaker recovered fully, and their texting continued. Daily, sometimes hourly, they were checking in, sending jokes, and sharing successes and failures. Their text conversation flowed more easily than Alexis could remember happening with anyone else, even Ted if she was honest. She didn’t have to pre-plan anything, or recover after saying something embarrassing. Anything she said was fine, it seemed. No judgement back from Rachel, just the perfect gif, meme, or sentence for whatever they were discussing.

Sometimes at night in the motel when she had the room to herself, Alexis would touch her skin, rubbing her hands down her torso and legs and moving up to her clit, touching and teasing and then rubbing herself off with quiet moans and gasps, thinking of Rachel the entire time. She wasn’t sure if she should feel guilty about that? They were friends, and Alexis didn’t want to presume more just because of how they had started out. But as much as she tried to think of other people or just generic sexy things, her mind returned to the smooth skin and luscious hair of her friend.

Finally, after a few weeks of near constant text communication, Alexis couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to see Rachel, and to hear her laugh instead of just reading “lol” on her phone. Were they dating? Could it be dating if they never spoke, only texted? Was it dating if she made herself come pretty much every night for a week by thinking about her? How could it be dating if they were six hours apart and had only been together in person over the course of two very emotional days several weeks ago?

Why wasn’t she picking up the phone to say hi? But then again, why wasn’t Rachel? Alexis didn’t want to second-guess what they had, or what she was feeling. She was building her new life, her new career, and potentially this new relationship and she should just be bold and strong. 

Before she could think too much more about it, she was hitting the FaceTime button on her phone. Rachel connected almost immediately. “Alexis, hi! It’s so fun to see your face,” Rachel answered with a big smile.

 _Her lips are just so full and pretty,_ Alexis thought before shaking her head a bit. “Rachel! Yes, it is fun. I just realized that we totally could be talking to each other sometimes? Instead of only texting. If that’s something you wanted to do, which I guess it is because you answered?” 

Alexis could hear the rising inflection in her own voice but was helpless to stop it, her courage wobbling a bit when confronted with Rachel’s shiny brown eyes and lovely skin and messy hair, like maybe she’d been getting ready for bed and had just taken off a headband.

“Oh wait, what time is it? Am I calling too late?” Alexis wondered, attempting to see what time it was without losing the FaceTime connection. Her eyes moved back to the screen when Rachel laughed a throaty laugh.

“Alexis, it isn’t too late and I’m delighted to talk with you face to face—are you alone in your room there?” Rachel asked through her laughter.

Alexis immediately began to feel more settled. This was just like texting with Rachel but so much better. “Yes, David is spending the night with Patrick once again...oh wait, sorry! Is it okay to tell you that?” Alexis remembered too late that maybe it _wasn’t_ okay to bring up Patrick, remembered how their whole—relationship? friendship?—had started.

“Don’t worry, Lex, it’s fine. Patrick and I have actually been, um, texting a little? I think we are eventually going to be okay. Yes, in fact, I know we are eventually going to be okay,” Rachel said with assurance.

Alexis was glad to hear it, happy for both of them, but was more interested in hearing the nickname “Lex” come out of Rachel’s mouth. She had typed the nickname before in texts, but hearing her say it gave Alexis a warm feeling not unlike the time Adelina had made sure that there were fresh cinnamon rolls waiting for her on the day she’d passed her Junior Guppy Swimming Test.

Alexis tangled her fingers in her own hair, remembering the thick, silky feel of Rachel’s hair. “I’m so happy to hear that.” And she really was.

“So, what’s up?” Rachel asked lightly, getting settled into the pillows behind her. Alexis could see now that she was in bed, and that made Alexis squirm a little as she contemplated what being in bed had meant for her the past few nights. 

“Um, not too much, I guess,” Alexis started. Rachel’s eyes darted away from the camera, glancing down at Alexis’ exposed collarbone. She had forgotten that she was wearing only her little blue nighty, and yelped a bit when she realized. “Oh god, I need to put on a robe or something! I’m so sorry. I just really wanted to talk to you!” she said as she dropped the phone to grab for something to cover up. 

“Alexis!” Rachel called, voice muffled by the bedspread. “Alexis, you’re fine, come back!”

Alexis grabbed up her phone and a pillow at the same time, holding the pillow up in front of her as protection. She felt so off-kilter, thinking that maybe she had actually wanted Rachel to see her in just her nighty? Who was she kidding, of course she did. Alexis heaved a heavy sigh and looked into Rachel’s twinkling eyes. Then she looked down and noticed that while she was lurching around on the bed, Rachel had unbuttoned an additional two buttons on her pajama top. _Oh._

“So, I’ve been enjoying our text conversations, but I have to confess that I’ve been wanting to call you and wasn’t sure if you’d want that. So I’m so glad you rang tonight,” Rachel said softly, running her finger along the open collar of her top.

Alexis nodded her head mutely, eyes wide and mouth puckered in a little ‘o’, unable to look away from Rachel’s slowly moving finger.

“I’ve actually spent a lot of time thinking of you around this time of night, when I’m all settled into bed and relaxing. How about you?” Rachel bit her lip and unbuttoned another button.

“Um, yes? YES,” Alexis huffed out and whined just a little before she stopped herself. 

“I’m so glad to hear that, Lex,” Rachel was speaking just above a whisper and Alexis was really squirming now and beginning to run her free hand over the silky nighty and down over her breasts, first one, then the other, pinching her nipples just enough to really feel it through the satin material.

“I think you are already starting to touch yourself, aren’t you?” Rachel asked, whispering in Alexis’ ear with the confidence she had exuded during their first time together. “I’d love to get off with you tonight, instead of just having to imagine it. How does that sound to you?”

“Yes, babe, yes please,” was all Alexis could manage as she leaned over to get the lube from the drawer in her bedside table. She wasn’t sure she was going to need it, as she felt her wetness slick between her legs already. But she wanted to be ready.

“Okay, then, I need you to take off those pretty satin tap pants of yours. I want to be able to see you while you touch yourself,” Rachel was saying. 

Alexis scrambled to get out of her pants as she asked, “You’re taking off your pants, too, right Rach?” 

Rachel made a sound between a laugh and a groan. “Already there, Lex, already there.”

“Ooh, yay,” she said breathily, “what’s next?” Alexis couldn’t believe how excited she was to hear Rachel’s directions and to take them. She could feel the flush covering her chest and her neck, and she wanted, oh she _wanted_ Rachel to tell her to touch herself. 

“I love your pretty face, Alexis, but I need you to angle the phone down a bit. I want to see your fingers as you touch yourself. Do you need a little lube or are you okay?” Rachel asked.

“Uhh, I’m actually okay, Rach. Oh, I wish you could feel how wet I am,” Alexis responded. She rubbed two fingers over her clit and pressed up into them, getting a little bit of a rhythm going while still managing to hold onto the phone.

“I can feel you, I can feel the wetness. I’m wet, too, so wet for you,” Rachel responded. Alexis saw that Rachel was focusing the picture down toward her curly red pubic hair, and Alexis could clearly see her fingers stroking quickly, disappearing from view and circling.

Alexis asked breathlessly, “Babe, I am going to come, this is so hot, do you want to come together? How close are you?” She circled her labia and could feel her clit stiffen as she got closer. 

Rachel answered in a low voice, “Let’s come, Lex—let’s come together now, uhhh….” and Alexis saw Rachel throw her head back and moan, which caused Alexis to join her immediately, writhing and moaning along until she started to come down from the high of her release.

Alexis shook her head, wiped off her hand, and turned on her side, putting the phone down on her pillow. She could see Rachel getting situated, too, which made her smile. 

“Time for some pillow talk!” said Alexis enthusiastically with a smile. She felt energized after such a good orgasm, a shared orgasm that wasn’t just hers.

Rachel smiled tenderly back at her, blinking slowly and running a finger up near the camera lens. “I wish I could touch you for real, Lex. That felt so good, but it would have been even better with you here with me.”

Alexis sighed contentedly. “Wouldn’t that be great? I mean, we’ve been texting non-stop but it would be great to see each other again. To just, like, hang out and whatever.”

Rachel got a gleam in her eye and licked her lips. “I would certainly love to hang out _and whatever_ with you in person.” She faltered a bit then. “But it seems like a 6-hour drive is an awful lot to ask. And I wouldn’t really be able to take any time off work.”

Alexis blurted out, “Six hours isn’t that far, and my work is so flexible, being a girl boss has so many advantages including making my own schedule. Plus I don’t have any tiny furbabies I have to think about. I can just take off whenever I want to! Let’s make this happen!” Never mind that she actually had no car. She was sure she could solve that without too much trouble. Pretty sure.

~~~~~

Alexis knew the family car wasn’t an option. Stevie and Patrick both needed their cars. She didn’t have a credit card for a rental. With a resigned sigh she knew what she needed to do. She resolutely headed into Town Hall, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling as big as she had during the marketing photo shoot for _A Little Bit Alexis._

As Alexis walked into the big room, Ronnie looked up from the file she was holding and scowled in the general direction of Alexis, the door, and the room at large. 

“What do you need, Princess?” Ronnie grumbled without much interest.

“Hi, Ronnie, how are you? Everything going well?” asked Alexis, continuing to smile. Ronnie just continued to stare at her with no expression, which was really disconcerting, though she did make a small “hmph” in the back of her throat. Alexis decided to take that as a sign to go on.

“Good, good. Well, I know we haven’t chatted in a little while, but I always appreciated your support and feel like we are pretty much friends, don’t you think so?” Alexis paused, hoping for some encouragement. Because it was true—while they hadn’t talked recently, Ronnie had made a habit of asking after her while she was in high school, making sure she was completing assignments and not “goofing around,” as she put it.

With still no word from Ronnie, Alexis barreled on. She just needed to get the words out.

“So I have the chance to go visit a...friend? She lives about six hours from here but her cat was sick recently and I thought it would be nice to take a little drive and see her, do a check-in, see how she was doing. I know you have an extra car because you use your truck for work and I thought, wouldn’t it be great if you could lend it to me…” Alexis trailed off as Ronnie sat up a little straighter and put the file down on her desk.

“Hold up, there, you want to borrow my car to drive six hours to see a friend’s sick cat? Is that what you’re asking me?” Ronnie held her eyes steadily on Alexis.

“Okay, well, when you say it like that it actually isn’t quite what’s happening,” Alexis backpedaled. 

“And what is it that is actually happening, then?” questioned Ronnie, leaning back in her chair and putting her hands behind her head. “Please enlighten me.”

Alexis sighed, pulled up a chair in front of Ronnie’s desk, put down her bag, leaned forward on her elbows, and looked Ronnie bravely in the eyes.

“Ronnie, I hooked up with Patrick’s ex when she was in town, and now we’ve become friends over text. Well, also over FaceTime, a couple of times, and her cat was sick but now he’s better. We thought it would be fun if I went to see her, but it is a six hour drive and you know I don’t have any way to rent a car.”

Ronnie snorted, “You want to drive _my_ car six hours for a _booty call_ with _Patrick Brewer’s_ ex? Ha!”

Alexis jumped up and stomped her foot. “Ughh, Ronnie, NO! It’s not like that. I mean, okay we will be having sex, but it’s not a _booty call_. I really like her, ok? And I don’t know who else I can ask for help.”

Ronnie rolled her eyes and stood up, slapping her hands down on the desk. “Alexis, you had me at _Patrick’s ex_. When do you want to leave?”

Alexis froze for a moment as she processed what Ronnie had said. Then she jumped up and down with excitement, grabbed her bag and called over her shoulder as she left the building, “Friday around noon—I’ll come to your house for the key. Thank youuuuu!” 

She couldn’t believe it—she had to let Rachel know right away. Plan **_IRL Pillow Talk_ ** was a GO! 

~~~~~

Six hours. Six hours in a car by herself, with just her “Badass Babes” playlist for company. She had stopped twice for snacks, and was getting very close to the town now. Close to Rachel. She had sent a text from her last stop, letting Rachel know she’d be there in about an hour. Alexis knew Rachel was still at the pharmacy, so wasn’t expecting to hear anything back. When her phone pinged as she was getting ready to head out of the parking lot, she was delighted to see a string of emojis: 🎉🎉😍😍👍👍👍. Alexis smiled widely and signaled to enter what little traffic there was.

As she pulled up to Rachel’s apartment building, Alexis’ stomach started to feel fluttery. The butterflies that had stayed still amidst the excitement of planning the trip and that she had kept locked up while concentrating on her drive, were now flying with abandon all throughout her midsection. The sooner she got inside, the sooner the darn butterflies would fly away. At least that’s what she told herself and that’s what she was going to believe.

Rachel had the door open before Alexis could even bring her knuckles down a second time on the door.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Rachel exclaimed.

“EEEEEE!” Alexis responded.

Both women jumped up and down and dove in for a hug at the exact same moment. Alexis leaned down to get her arms under Rachel’s and lift her up just a bit, burying her nose in her hair and then pulling back to look her in the eyes. In that moment all the butterflies were suddenly gone, replaced with a sense of calm. Rachel was smiling so widely, tilting her head up in invitation. 

Alexis’ RSVP was a resounding yes—she leaned in and kissed Rachel’s lips once, then twice, and would have pulled back before a third go but Rachel’s teeth grabbed her lower lip and held on, causing Alexis to smile out of the kiss and start to laugh. Rachel laughed, too, and dragged Alexis over the threshold and into the apartment.

From there time sped by in a rush of words and stories, sweet kisses, playful kittens (as she cuddled Beaker on her lap, Alexis tried to recall why she’d never cared for cats), and finally a shower and change of clothes for Alexis so they could head out to dinner. Washing the long drive down the drain, Alexis tried to think when she’d had this much fun recently, and couldn’t. She just couldn’t. She’d only been here a couple of hours—and she was really excited to see what the rest of the weekend would bring.

Rachel said it was a short walk to dinner. Alexis had packed her running shoes (and a very cute outfit just in case outdoor exercise happened), but refused to wear those out to dinner. So she wore her lowest heels and made do. Rachel gave a running commentary of the various buildings and businesses along the streets as they passed, indicating the ice cream shop where she had held a summer job (“Whenever he came by to visit Patrick ate so much ice cream I almost got fired”), the stationery store where she’d held another summer job (“I was so bored matching cards with envelopes all summer”), the church where she had been confirmed, and others.

Each of the stories was a small revelation of who Rachel was, and led to talk of who she had wanted to be while growing up. Alexis marveled at the thought that Rachel had lived here her whole life, except for when she went away to college. After growing up here she purposely came back to this quaint town where her whole family lived, and she seemed very settled and also very happy. 

Alexis had lived all over, traveled all over, but had never stayed still long enough to put down the kind of roots that seemed to give Rachel so much joy. _Until now_ , she thought. She couldn’t picture staying in Schitt’s Creek forever, but she felt like she could almost give a tour like this in Schitt’s Creek. A tour of locations with meanings, with stories. 

_La Casa Della Pizza_ was hopping on a Friday night, with music spilling out the door and warm, yellow light shining through big windows. 

“This is the best pizza for miles around, Alexis,” said Rachel excitedly, “let’s find out if we are pizza compatible!” She pulled Alexis in and began making her way to an open table along the far wall. 

The air smelled of cheese and garlic, the server was friendly (and knew Rachel—Alexis figured maybe everyone knew Rachel?), and they discovered while perusing the menu that they both loved pepperoni pizza, so _phew_ , they _were_ compatible. 

While waiting for the pizza to arrive, several people stopped by to say hi, and every time Rachel introduced Alexis as, “my friend Alexis, visiting from Schitt’s Creek.” Which was absolutely true and correct. If Alexis was hoping for a little more by the end of the weekend, well that wasn’t such a bad thing, was it? But it might be too soon to really be thinking that, so she put the thought aside and ate with gusto once their steaming pie arrived. 

After saying hello to what felt like half the town, eating the entire pizza, drinking a bottle of wine between them, and then making their way back to the apartment, Alexis was well and truly tired. 

“I don’t know why I’m so wiped, Rach, I’m sorry if I’m being a bummer,” Alexis apologized as she took off her shoes and set her bag down.

“Lex, come on! You drove six hours and now we’ve been out for two more. Plus we walked! Of course you’re tired,” Rachel soothed. She grabbed Alexis’ hand and pulled her toward the overstuffed sofa. “Let’s take a load off.”

Alexis allowed herself to feel better—she’d honestly forgotten all about the drive, she had been so focused on Rachel and pizza and laughter and warm feelings. So that made sense. But _ugh_ she’d had plans and thoughts about tonight…

“Hey you, what’re you thinking in there?” Rachel asked, lightly tapping a finger to Alexis’ temple as they fell into the cushions together, side by side, thigh to thigh.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Rachel waited with her eyes trained on Alexis. “ _Mmm_ , ok, I’m just really bummed I’m so tired now—we only have a couple of days together and I thought tonight we’d have a chance to, you know, get close?” Alexis shimmied her shoulders into Rachel with a tired smile.

“Hey, Lex. Hey,” Rachel said softly, cupping her chin and turning Alexis’ head to face her. “We are going to get close. We are going to put on our pjs and snuggle down in bed and tomorrow, when we wake up, there is nothing on the agenda except being together.”

Alexis felt warm; she felt happy; she felt even more sleepy. “That sounds so great, babe.”

Rachel’s bed was big, with a mattress to die for and sheets with a higher thread count than anything within the town limits of Schitt’s Creek. After gently joking around at the double sinks as they both removed makeup and brushed their teeth, Alexis barely had time to snuggle into Rachel’s embrace as the little spoon before she was sound asleep. She was pretty sure she felt whisper kisses against the back of her neck as she lost consciousness.

Alexis woke early the next day, the sun streaming in through the sheers at the window. She stretched and yawned and noticed the little cocoon of covers left behind by Rachel. Before she had time to wonder about Rachel’s whereabouts, the smell of coffee got Alexis up and out of the bedroom, with just a quick bathroom stop before heading into the kitchen. 

And there she was. Bopping along to something from her phone, drinking from a well-used mug, and getting eggs and bread and other breakfast items together, wearing her little white tank top with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. _Rachel_. Alexis stopped in the doorway and couldn’t help the smile that flooded her face.

Rachel looked up, matched Alexis’ smile and added sparkling eyes to it. “Morning, lovely. I’m hoping french toast sounds good?” Rachel waggled the loaf of sourdough in one hand while taking a sip from her mug with the other.

“Mm, yes please, and coffee, too, please,” responded Alexis with grabby hands towards Rachel. Fortunately Rachel interpreted the grabby hands correctly and emptied her hands as she made her way across the kitchen and stepped into Alexis’ arms for a hug and then up on her toes for a kiss filled with promise. Alexis sighed happily and let Rachel go back to making breakfast.

There were fresh strawberries for the toast, and cream for the coffee, and kisses in between stories. As promised the night before, the day stretched out in front of them with nothing scheduled. When the last of the coffee had been drunk and the kitchen had been cleaned up, Alexis smiled shyly and fluttered her fingers at Rachel.

“Hi, Rach,” Alexis giggled. 

Rachel leaned along the counter and wove her fingers through Alexis’. “Hi, Lex,” she replied with a smile.

Rachel came close and grabbed Alexis’ other hand, facing her and swinging their arms as she led Alexis down the hall back toward the bedroom. She pulled Alexis into the bathroom, where they both brushed their teeth. Grabbing Alexis’ hands again, Rachel ushered her into the bedroom and stopped at the end of the bed. 

Alexis held her breath and squeezed both eyes at Rachel in a wink. She could feel energy thrumming through her, excitement at what was coming next, and she began rocking forward and back. Rachel’s rich laugh rang out and she pulled Alexis’ hands up and over her shoulders, letting them go so she could wrap her arms around Alexis’ torso, placing her hands firmly on Alexis’ back.

Before Rachel could say anything, Alexis said the first words either of them had said since the kitchen. “I am now both well rested and well fed, Rach. I’m thinking it’s time we finally get _close_.” She pulled Rachel in a little closer, removing the few inches of space between them. 

Rachel looked up at her, brown eyes half-closed, a warm flush already on her cheeks. “Oh, yes, Lex, we are going to get so, so close.” 

Rachel climbed up on the bed, knelt in front of Alexis, and began to run her fingers up and down Alexis’ arms, slowly touching every inch of skin with a reverence that made Alexis go mushy inside. “Lex, you are so warm. Your skin is a dream. I’ve spent hours thinking about your skin, imagining running my hands all over you. And now here we are.” 

Rachel looked up then, and ran her hand up behind Alexis’ head and pulled her into a deep kiss. No messing around, just deep and rich, shooting sensation from her lips down through her chest to her stomach. Alexis’ knees nearly gave out as the feeling didn’t stop at her stomach, but continued until her clit felt every moment of the kiss. 

Alexis pulled away with difficulty, just long enough to pull her pajama top over her head and step out of her shorts. Rachel saw that Alexis’ plan included no clothes and got with that plan quickly. By the time Alexis leapt naked onto the bed, causing enough bounce that they both fell toward the center, tangled up in each other and laughing excitedly, Rachel was also naked.

Alexis leaned up, bringing Rachel with her, until they were both seated, but still all tangled. Their laughter died as they stared into each other’s eyes, and Rachel whispered, “Oh, Alexis.” Alexis reached up and pulled out the scrunchy that was keeping Rachel’s bun in place, and her hair cascaded down around her shoulders. Alexis tossed the scrunchy aside and brought both hands up to comb through Rachel’s hair, pulling just a bit at the roots with each go. Rachel moaned quietly at the tug.

Alexis untangled their legs so she could get a good angle to begin kissing Rachel’s forehead, her fingers finally leaving Rachel’s hair so she could trace the route of her kisses. As Alexis made her way from forehead to cheeks to lips to jaw, down Rachel’s throat and onto her chest, sometimes her fingers led the way, ghosting softly over creamy skin and followed by her lips and tongue. 

Sometimes it was her tongue doing the tracing, down onto first one breast and then the other, with her fingers coming slowly behind to be sure that both breasts, and then both nipples, got attention worthy of their beauty. Rachel was alive beneath Alexis’s hands and mouth, alternately moaning and groaning out Alexis’ name whenever Alexis would find herself in a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

“Babe, I love hearing you say my name like that, your voice is so sexy. You’re getting me all hot,” Alexis slurred as she made her way down Rachel’s stomach and stopped to suck for awhile on her left hip, before kissing her way below her belly button and over to suck for an equal amount of time on her right hip. Rachel’s breathing was getting quicker and more shallow, and Alexis was so turned on she had to work to focus on what she was doing.

Rachel squirmed a bit, causing Alexis to pause and look up from where she was working her way down Rachel’s right thigh. Her perfect thigh. “Ooh, yay, Rachel,” Alexis exclaimed when she saw the bottle of lube and the barrier in Rachel’s hand. “Gimme!” 

Rachel laughed and handed over the supplies for Alexis to put them in easy reach. Alexis then went back to her exploration of Rachel’s skin, taking the time to kiss and suck and nibble everywhere that she had dreamed about since their time together at the motel. At the point that she thought Rachel might come before she even made it to her clit Rachel gasped out, “Lex, I think I might come before you even make it to my clit,” which made Alexis laugh heartily. 

She did _not_ want that to happen, so she fully spread Rachel’s legs and traced her fingers up Rachel’s inner thigh to her outer folds. She used just enough lube with the barrier to make things feel good, and gave Rachel a wink as she leaned down and in and began kissing and licking and sucking, gently at first, but with more vigor as Rachel began to writhe and pull Alexis’ head firmly in, insisting on strong and constant contact. 

Alexis was feeling wild, so turned on by the feel of Rachel’s legs on either side of her head, of the scent of Rachel’s arousal in her nose, and of the heat of Rachel’s building orgasm under her tongue. Rachel arched her back, grabbed tightly to Alexis’ hair, and let herself go, taking Alexis along for the ride as she screamed her pleasure along with Alexis’ name.

Alexis was panting so hard it was as if _she_ had just come, instead of Rachel. She was looking up at Rachel’s flushed and sweaty face when she slowly blinked her eyes open, reorienting herself to the bed and Alexis’ presence. “Hey there,” Alexis grinned, wiggling her way up Rachel’s body and lowering herself down for a kiss.

Rachel smiled back, and managed to say, “Nice arm strength, there, Lex, very impressive,” as her breathing began to slow to a more normal rhythm. She caught Alexis’ lower lip and sucked, releasing it only to whisper, “It’s my turn now.”

She flipped Alexis onto her back, causing a giggle fit as they untangled Alexis’ hair from under her shoulder so she could move her head. Next came a gasp as Rachel slid down Alexis’s body to between her legs. Rachel swept her hands up and down Alexis’ thighs, praising every muscle with kisses, lifting each leg in the air in turn, kissing down the back of them until she reached the crease of Alexis’ ass, but never getting anywhere near her throbbing clit. She’d been on edge and ready to come since before Rachel had, and this sweet torturous edging was going to be the end of her.

Rachel seemed to figure that out, because just as Alexis thought she was _actually_ going to die, Rachel leaned over to grab a glove off the nightstand, along with a clean dam and the lube. Alexis couldn’t take her eyes off Rachel’s petite hands as she slipped on the glove and lubed up her fingers. She cocked an eyebrow at Alexis. “Ok?” 

“Oh yes, so ok, please right now would be good, thanks so much,” Alexis babbled in response, unable to steady her breathing or keep her writhing under any sort of control. 

Rachel dipped one finger in slowly, circling Alexis’ inner lips teasingly on the way, and Alexis bore down with a groan. Rachel didn’t waste any more time, moving to two fingers and then three, with Alexis urging her on with moans and thrusts that made her needs clear. Rachel pushed Alexis’ knees up toward her chest to get the best angle possible, and winked as she grabbed the barrier and got to work with her tongue, finally focusing where Alexis had been wanting her all along.

Alexis gasped at the first contact when Rachel began by licking and pressing. Combining that with the steady thrusting of her fingers meant that Alexis barely had time to catch her breath between all of the sensations that were now flooding her body. Rachel began doing shorter patterns with her tongue that caused a whine to start somewhere far back in Alexis’ throat. 

Rachel looked up through the veil of her hair. “I played the clarinet in high school, Alexis. You’re welcome.” She immediately dropped her mouth back down and continued to bring Alexis closer and closer to the edge. Alexis felt all the fullness, all the warmth, all the sparks, all the joy—and was all at once hurtled over the edge. She was just holding on as her body became nothing but pure sensation.

Rachel dropped her head onto Alexis’ stomach, kissing the skin there. She carefully removed her hand, removed the barriers, and squeezed Alexis’ hand that was finally loosening its grip on the sheets. “Good?” Rachel asked quietly.

Alexis blinked. And blinked again. She shook her head a little, trying to bring everything back into focus. “So. Good. Oh my God,” she whispered. Then she started to smile and couldn’t stop, leaning up to envelop Rachel in a hug.

Rachel brought in leftover strawberries from breakfast along with some chocolate covered pretzels when she got up to get them both some water. The snacking and hydrating led to several more rounds of orgasms and fun with toys from Rachel’s toybox and a shower that lasted long enough that there was no more hot water when they were done coming for the sixth? seventh? time.

In the late afternoon they were both dressed in comfy t-shirts and shorts, sitting out on the small deck, eating sandwiches and tangling their toes and ankles under the small glass table.

Their voices were quiet as they talked and laughed, both women sated from the activities of the previous hours. Alexis was amazed that there was no awkwardness, no nagging sense of needing to move along, no hurry to try to think of things to say. They were just being together and enjoying each other.

After coming _so_ hard _so_ many times, it was as if Alexis had no energy left to worry about the hours of highway separating their towns, or the question of being friends. She wanted to live in this lovely moment, and let any future worries come when they would. For right now, for this weekend, she was here with this beautiful, funny, passionate woman. It didn’t matter how they’d met or what was going to happen next. They had today. 

Rachel looked over the table toward Alexis, offering a chip from her plate. Alexis leaned in to let Rachel feed her, happier than she could remember feeling in a long time. 

“Hey, Rach,” Alexis said around the crunch of the chip, “I’m really glad we’re friends. And I’m really glad I came to visit you this weekend.”

Rachel stopped herself from reaching over with another chip for Alexis. With a look of surprise she dropped the chip and picked up Alexis’ hand, instead. 

“Lex— _Alexis_ —we are way beyond friends here. I feel it. I know you feel it, too. I can see it in your eyes.” Rachel twined their fingers together and pulled Alexis’ hand to her mouth for a delicate kiss. Alexis couldn’t stop her smile from fully blooming, and she couldn’t help but bounce in her seat.

“Oh yes, babe, I feel it! I _totally_ feel it.” She reached across the table and booped Rachel’s nose as emphasis as she said, “I’m _boop_ so _boop_ happy _boop_!”

Alexis sipped her ice tea and contemplated: living in today was working out great. And they still had a full day together tomorrow. After that, who knew what might happen? Alexis felt like whatever it might be was probably going to be pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song “No Day But Today” from Rent by Jonathan Larson.


End file.
